Fireflies
by theprincess1511
Summary: Percy is nervous about proposing to his girlfriend, and when he does, he doesn't regret it one bit. Read about our favorite couple! Percabeth!


**Hi! This new one-shot is dedicated to my awesome friend VenillaShiz, now an immense Percy Jackson fan. I know it's not the wedding I promised, but I might just write that too! Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Percy tried to cool his thoughts as he paced in front of the door. He looked around the room and sighed, what would take his girlfriend so long? There was no way her clothes could be _that_ hard to put on. In fact, the easier they were to take off, the better. He brushed aside the distracting yet tempting thoughts as said girlfriend stepped out of the room. Percy felt his jaw go slack as he looked at his demi-goddess girlfriend.

Annabeth blushed as Percy's gaze traveled up and down her body. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him out of his trance and towards the staircase. They were at Olympus where they had been asked to stay in advance for the Annual Olympus Ball. All the war heroes were given rooms to stay at Olympus two nights before the ball itself. Percy and Annabeth had asked for only one room, (to save space of course) since there were so many heroes in need of rooms.

The building they were in seemed like the perfect paradise hotel, the only rooms in it were deluxe suites and every thing they could possible need was provided. It seemed that every room was customized for the person staying in it. Percy looked his gorgeous girlfriend up and down. She was simply _delectable_ in her floor length, body hugging, silver dress. She had on light make-up and that suited her well, seeing as she looked good even without it. Percy wondered just what he did to deserve such an amazing woman.

He shook his head and followed Annabeth down the carpeted staircase, keeping a firm arm around her waist. Annabeth chuckled slightly as she caught sight of Thalia walking in through the front doors(she refused to stay at Olympus), dressed in a simple yet elegant midnight-blue dress. Behind her, the hunters followed, turning scrunched up noses at demi-gods and minor gods who sent them inviting stares. Thalia looked up and seeing her best friends, cracked a smile and dismissed the hunters. She turned and walked to the foot of the grand staircase, waiting for them to descend.

Annabeth squealed and ran to hug Thalia as Percy followed behind her grinning widely. 'Hey Thals, how's life?' he asked as Thalia smirked at him over Annabeth's shoulder.

'Good, we're having less monsters around since the war but, I guess we'll have to make do. How 'bout you? Having fun, kelp face?' She smirked while mentioning the old nickname.

Before Percy could retort, a familiar voice sounded from their left. 'Hey guys! Long time no see!' Grover trotted over, while his girlfriend, Juniper followed behind dragging a disgruntled Nico with her.

'Blllaaaahhhh….Juniper, let him go.' He crunched an apple and smiled at Percy. 'I suppose you still can't sit with us this year?'

'Sorry Grover, you know Zeus, he never let's me sit at the heroes' table.' Percy shook his head laughingly, 'but maybe I can try to slip away a little bit.' He winked at Grover.

'Ok! Are we done with the socializing? Can we get into the ballroom now? The faster we start the faster we can get this over with.' Nico said in a bored tone, not at all disguising the hint of desperation in his voice.

'Chill Nico, we'll finish soon.' Thalia waved his complains off and turned around to lead the group towards the door where people were streaming into. Nico's eyes widened at the sight of Thalia, apparently he didn't notice her there. Percy noticed this and knocked the back of his head, Nico grimaced and turned to glare at his cousin. Who happened to be too immersed in the sight of his girlfriend.

The couple walked away from the others and towards the Gods' U-shaped table. It was also where Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia were to sit every year, seeing as they were the 'main heroes'. They had naturally refused in any way they could but Zeus wouldn't take no for an answer. They sat next to their respective Olympian parent, with Percy and Annabeth next to each other between their two scorning parents, and Nico and Thalia between theirs.

After everyone attending had entered the hall and was seated at their own respective tables, Zeus clapped his hands and the sound rang out in the immense hall. There was a silence as Zeus spoke, "Welcome to the third Annual Olympus Ball! To all heroes who are attending for their first time, remember that alcohol is prohibited to all underage. Other than that do not forget the reason which we have gathered for this ball every year, it is to commemorate the destruction of the titian lord, Kronos and to remember the heroes who have saved us all. Rise." he sat down as Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Nico took their cues and stood up. Bowing, they resumed their seats again. "Let the celebration begin!" Zeus banged his fist on the table as the fountains began flowing with wine and the tables filled with food.

Percy thought about what he planned to do that night and when he looked up from his soup, he saw Athena staring at him through narrowed slits. For a moment he thought she saw right through his plan, but she looked away and at the table below them. He sighed, it would not do well for anyone to know his plan until he told them, he thought.

Looking at the ballroom filled with people, he saw Grover munching heavily on a plate of oats and Juniper teasing him lightly. Hmm…Grover, he probably knew about it, with their empathy link and all that. Frowning slightly at the thought, he looked at his watch, wow! He had just wasted a whole minute…thinking! Snorting at the oddity, Percy jumped slightly as his father nudged him slightly. Zeus had stood up again and this time, all the food was cleared away and the tabled pushed aside to the rear ends of the ballroom, behind the curtains and out of sight... The balcony windows were thrown open and the breath-taking view of Olympus could be seen through them. Zeus walked behind Hera's chair and offered her his arm, together they walked down to the centre of the ballroom – that was the signal for the start of the dancing. The gods took the hands of their consorts and wives and followed Zeus and Hera to the centre where they had begun to dance.

Percy lead Annabeth to the dance floor and bowed, kissing her hand, he twirled her around and pulled her tight against him. Putting a hand at her waist, they began to dance.

"Percy, you know something? This year, your dancing's actually better! Let's hope you don't step on my feet again?" Annabeth threatened him teasingly. Chuckling slightly, Percy twirled her again and they came face to face with a smiling Nico (that's a change) and a growling Thalia (no change there!). As they waltzed away, they could hear Thalia's complains about Nico's terrible dancing skills and how she shouldn't have to dance with her being in the hunt and all. Nico just shook his head and continued looking down at Thalia, he had grown a lot over the last three years and was almost as tall as Percy.

Percy slowly led Annabeth away from the crowd and to one of the unoccupied balconies. They stood in silence and Percy slowly slipped a hand around Annabeth's waist, pulling her against him. "Percy?" Annabeth questioned quietly.

"Yea?"

"Is there any reason in particular why we're standing out here, in the cold?"

"Hmmm? Yea, there's a really good reason."

"…Do you think you could produce that reason any time soon? I'm starting to freeze."

Percy took a deep breath, and turned to face his slightly frowning girlfriend. Reaching down, he grasped both her hands in his, warming them as he looked into her stormy, grey eyes. "Annabeth, you know I love you right?" Swallowing slightly, he continued at the slight nod of her head. "I love you a lot and…I know, I'll continue loving you forever, no matter what so…what I want to say is that, Annabeth," he knelt down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Looking up, Percy saw her tear-filled eyes and for a second he thought she would refuse. Annabeth was shaking her head, and Percy swallowed the lump in his throat. She covered her mouth and suddenly, she smiled and nodded, "Yes, YES! Yes I'll marry you Percy!" Percy grinned and stood up, allowing his now, fiancé to leap into is arms.

Annabeth lifted her head and looked into the pair of sea-green eyes that stared back lovingly at her. Leaning down slowly, Percy captured her lips with his and closed his eyes, hugging her tightly to him. They slowly pulled apart when they heard the clapping and wolf-whistling. Only then did they realize that the hall had been quiet for the last five minutes.

Annabeth looked at Percy and she felt then that they could overcome anything together, plus, they did fight the worst-end-of-the-world-threat together. And she felt that she wouldn't trade that moment for anything.


End file.
